


Drunk On You

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith and Lance are so innocent okay?, M/M, all of the Paladins are the best family ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance have been acting rather... strange, lately.And so one by one each Paladin soon learns as to why that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of [**this**](http://hollywhood.tumblr.com/post/150720218240/amedala-when-keith-and-lance-first-start-their) tumblr post, it's my favourite headcannon ever, okay? 
> 
> precious boys are so precious I just can't!~ so enjoy!

“I’m telling you guys,” Pidge stage whispered, “Keith and Lance have been acting really strange since yesterday.”

  
  


They had all gathered in the communal lounge room, with Shiro and Hunk both raising their brows in question when Pidge had called them in for a secret meeting.

  
  


It was the following day after the team had run into another one of Zarkon’s robots.

  
  


( They had landed on what they thought was an uninhabited planet for a rest, only to soon discover there was a colony of aliens that lived high up in the trees that surrounded the area. They were small, the tallest one - their leader - was only a foot high. They were also pretty feisty when they had seen the castle make its decent to the planet, climbing down from their houses and preparing to fight in defence.

  
  


The Paladins had soon made peace with them when they had assured them they meant no harm. Pretty soon the colony were asking Shiro to be their leader once they had seen how tall he was.

  
  


It was all calm and quiet, the crew settling down to have a lunch break, when a giant robot had suddenly appeared in their line of sight a mile off.

  
  


Shiro knew it was a Galra robot right away, calling all the Paladins back to their lions to form Voltron. They came together quickly, fighting off the robot when it started to come closer to the colony.

  
  


This robot was proving to be much harder to take down than the last one, with Voltron barely managing to keep up with it as the enemy robot stood on a giant wheel and could move at lighting speed. After multiple tries to take it down, the blue lion had taken quite a lot of damage as the enemy was repeatedly attacking the legs to try and knock Voltron off its feet.

  
  


Eventually Hunk had come up with a plan to act like sitting ducks, waiting for the enemy to get close enough again before they aimed a blast right through its body.

  
  


They all watched as the robot fell to the ground, it’s eyes losing their light as it powered down and became still. The Paladins all let out deep sighs of relief, just glad they were able to fend it away from the locals before it caused more damage.

  
  


Lance had been particularly beat after blue had suffered multiple hits, and so they took him back to the castle to rest up. Keith had offered to stay behind, insisting Lance might need some company after he woke from his nap. The others had all looked at him in slight shock, not quite believing Keith in his offer to watch over Lance. But then Shiro had ushered everyone else out, merely shrugging and saying if that’s what Keith wanted.

  
  


It wasn’t until later, when they had finished up some repairs on the lions and flown back up into space that Pidge had first noticed Keith and Lance acting differently. Throughout dinner they hadn’t looked at each other, Lance nervously spurting out an excuse to go back to bed.

  
  


Pidge had tried to ask Keith if he knew what was wrong with Lance but Keith had avoided the question, mumbling out that he was going to go and train for a while. )

  
  


And so now they were here and Pidge wanted to get to the bottom of their sudden shift in behaviour.

  
  


“I asked Allura to page for Keith and Lance to come here after we discussed it first, so hopefully we can get an answer out of them,” Pidge explained.

  
  


“It’s probably nothing Pidge, I’m sure,” Shiro insisted as he laid back into some cushions.

  
  


“Trust me, when they fight they’re usually at each other’s throats, but this feels different - it’s like something shifted between them. What if they’re even worse than before? Forming Voltron would just become harder,” Pidge said with a frown on her face.

  
  


“Well you can let me worry about that Pidge, if that’s the case, otherwise we’ll just see how things go,” Shiro shrugged.

  
  


Just then Lance had walked into the room, padding over to the others and asking, “Wassup guys, why the sudden meeting?”

  
  


Pidge turned to Shiro in panic, momentarily forgetting a good excuse for calling them here.

  
  


“Uh,” Shiro coughed, “Right, well, we just wanted to, um, have some bonding time, that’s all. Y'know, really dig deep, crack those… hearts open,” Shiro winced slightly, looking to Hunk to help break the ice.

  
  


“Oh, so does that mean-” Lance started, cutting himself off when Keith stepped into the room then.

  
  


The red and blue Paladins stared at each other for a good moment before the both of them looked away, Lance shuffling on his feet while Keith rubbed at his neck.

  
  


Pidge watched them closely, deciding to break the tension and saying, “So, who’s up for a game of truth or dare-”

  
  


“Sorry,” Keith cut in, face turning slightly red, “I uh, think I left the fight simulator running, so, I gotta go,” and then he fled the room.

  
  


They watched him go, the three of them turning to Lance to ask him what was going on, but the blue Paladin was already backing out of the room too.

  
  


“Yeah, I think I just heard Coran call my name - you just can’t keep that man waiting or else he’ll come and find you and torture you with his lame jokes,” Lance laughed nervously before he turned around and practically ran the other way.

 

Shiro didn’t even bother calling after Lance to say he was going in the wrong direction, and then he turned to the others and said, “Well Pidge, I think you’re right - they’re definitely acting weirder than usual.”

  
  


All three of them grew silent, unsure of what to do now.

  
  


  
-

  
  


  
Pidge was the first to learn the reason behind Keith and Lance’s odd behaviour a week later.

  
  


Pidge had been doing some configuration's in her room and after a while had suddenly grown hungry. She closed her laptop shut and got up to leave, only when she stepped out of her room she saw, up ahead, as Lance exited Keith’s room, smiling softly at Keith while the red Paladin blushed back and looked to the ground.

  
  


Nothing else happened, but she saw Lance say something to Keith and the other boy nodded back, watching as Lance walked away to his own room.

  
  


Pidge started walking to the kitchen, and she had to pass by Keith’s room to get there. He didn’t notice her at first, and when he did he jerked slightly, his eyes growing a bit wider.

  
  


“Hey Keith,” Pidge said with a raised brow.

  
  


“Uh, hey, hey Pidge,” Keith said, blinking fast. “How - um, how much did you… I mean, you didn’t see, uh shit, what I’m trying to say is-” he tried to get out, voice cracking slightly.

  
  


Pidge stopped short, and as she continued to listen to Keith’s nervous stammering all of the dots slowly slotted into place. It was almost so obvious now that she really thought about it.

  
  


“Keith,” Pidge said, stopping the boy in his ramble, “Are you and Lance… dating?”

  
  


Keith was quiet for a moment before he let out a quiet, “Yeah, we… it’s all pretty new and… well we just wanted to keep it on the down low for a while,” he admitted.

  
  


Pidge nodded, giving Keith a comforting smile. “It’s okay Keith, I understand. Honestly I think it’s… actually pretty great.”

  
  


Keith looked at her in slight shock.

  
  


Pidge shrugged, saying, “We all thought you two were fighting again, so well, this is a nice alternative,” she grinned.

  
  


Keith was stunned for a moment before he let out a soft laugh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

  
  


“Can I ask when it happened?” Pidge wondered.

  
  


Keith coughed, “Uh, it was last week, after Lance had been badly injured in that fight on the Sictonian planet,” he explained. “When he woke up later after his rest I kind of blurted it out in a wave of worry over him,” Keith laughed. “He was shocked, definitely, but hey, luckily it all worked out,” he said wistfully.

  
  


“I'm happy it worked out too, I was kind of always rooting for you two,” at seeing Keith's stunned look she laughed. “Well, I’m hungry - I’ll see you later I guess?” Pidge asked as she continued on her way. “I promise I won’t tell anyone,” she added.

  
  


Keith smiled at her before saying, “Thanks Pidge.”

  
  


Pidge nodded again and went off in search of some space goo for dinner.

  
  


-

  
  


Hunk was the second person to discover the big secret.

  
  


He'd been in the kitchen with Lance, the other boy talking his ear off about how he'd managed to land a hit on Shiro when they were training that day (Hunk wasn't sure he believed him, but he congratulated Lance anyway).

  
  


Hunk had been preparing something new for dinner that night, insisting their usual space goo simply didn't have enough flavour and he had since been experimenting with what spices he could find in the cupboards.

  
  


Lance had begun talking about the last planet they had landed on, about how much it had reminded them of home with how alike that planet had been to Earth. Even the aliens that lived there were kind of like humans, with similar builds and faces.

  
  


Hunk asked Lance then, “I'm surprised you didn't try to find someone to hit on, what gives?”

  
  


Lance grew silent, almost for so long that Hunk looked up to stare at him. “Lance?”

  
  


“O-oh, uh, no reason, I just um... wasn't really feeling it,” Lance shrugged, trying his best to avoid Hunk's gaze.

  
  


“Really?” Hunk chuckled as he turned back to the recipe he was trying to re-create. “I'm not saying you _always_ need to be hitting on someone, but I've known you for a long time, dude, and so I know that when you're _not_ hitting on someone it's cause you've got it real bad.”

  
  


“Pfft, whatever you say,” Lance brushed him off, turning away quickly, but Hunk was faster than Lance and briefly caught a glimpse of the blush forming on his teammates cheeks.

  
  


“HA!” Hunk exclaimed, “You've totally got it bad, don't you! Who is it, c'mon man you can tell me!” he begged.

  
  


“S-shut up, I do not!” Lance sputtered, face going even more red if possible.

  
  


“Oh, man, this is too great, is it Allura? If it is I think Shiro might beat you up a little.”

  
  


“No, it's not Allura,” Lance grimaced.

  
  


“Pidge?”

  
  


“Agh no, why would you even _ask_ that?”

  
  


“Is it Shiro? Is _that_ why you were so happy to spare with him today?”

  
  


“No, for the last time it's not-”

  
  


Just then Keith walked into the kitchen, wearing his black top and training shorts and walking over to the fridge to get some water while he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

  
  


When Keith noticed Lance and Hunk on the other side of the room he froze mid-drink, his eyes moving to Lance's and becoming distracted while some water spilled down his chin. He lowered the bottle, and Hunk noticed Keith's face flush even more.

  
  


“Hey - hey guys,” Keith choked out.

  
  


“Hey?” Hunk looked between the two, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

  
  


Lance had become still as well, his eyes focused solely on Keith while the other boy walked over to them. Keith stopped in front of Lance, swallowing, and then Keith nodded over to Hunk before he fled.

  
  


Lance let out a deep breath he'd been holding. He turned to look at Hunk and practically froze again.

  
  


Hunk was grinning so wide at him he could single handedly put the Cheshire Cat out of business.

  
  


“W-what?” Lance croaked out.

  
  


“It's Keith, isn't it?” Hunk sucked in a sharp breath, his expression almost glowing. “You like Keith!”

  
  


“Shhh!” Lance's eyes were wild, his hand covering Hunk's mouth before he said any more. “Yes, yes it's Keith,” Lance admitted, almost rolling his eyes when Hunk practically jumped for joy. “We're dating now, but _please_ don't tell anyone else, okay?”

  
  


“Sure,” Hunk frowned. “But why so secretive?”

  
  


“It's - it's really new to both of us okay?” Lance got out, a fond smile slowly growing on his face. “I... I really like him a lot, and so I don't want to screw this up by moving too fast.”

  
  


“I understand,” Hunk smiled at him and Lance visibly sagged in relief. “But when it's just us alone I am absolutely going to be teasing you about this constantly.”

  
  


“Please don't,” Lance whined.

  
  


“Have you guys kissed yet?” Hunk asked, and he was met with silence. “Do you guys cuddle at night?” More silence. “Have you even held _hands_?” When Hunk was still greeted with more silence he couldn't help but laugh, exclaiming, “Oh, oh my god, you guys are _too_ cute, this is the best thing I've ever heard!”

  
  


“Hunk,” Lance groaned into his hands.

  
  


“Okay, okay,” Hunk calmed down. “Just promise me the next time you guys make eye contact you use protection, okay?”

  
  


Lance actually punched Hunk in the arm for that.

  
  


Hunk just laughed at him.

  
  


-

  
  


Shiro was the last out of the Paladins to know. He was doing a practice session with Keith one day, and after going at it for a good hour they both decided to take a break, exhausted when they sat down for a drink.

  
  


“So, how have you and Lance been lately? Still not talking much?” Shiro asked him as he looked over at Keith.

  
  


“We-” Keith collected his words, “We're fine Shiro, it's nothing to worry about, really.”

  
  


“Keith,” Shiro prodded until the other boy looked up at him. “We can't be expected to work as a team if everyone's not getting along. I want you to know you can talk to me about anything, no judgement.”

  
  


Shiro watched as Keith thought the offer over, finally letting out a deep sigh.

  
  


“Lance and I are sort of... dating now,” Keith got out.

  
  


Shiro blinked, not at all expecting _that_ to come out of Keith's mouth. “Oh,” is all he said in reply, eyes slightly wide.

  
  


Keith kept talking, trying to explain but fumbling a bit, “It's, it's not going to effect forming Volton, so please don't worry about that, we just – we're still just trying to figure out how all of this works and it's good, it's _really_ good Shiro and I like him so much, and the reason we've been acting strange is because, well, we both get so nervous and for the first couple of weeks we weren't sure how to tell you guys and so we've just sort of been dancing around each other not really knowing what to do and-”

  
  


“Keith, Keith,” Shiro cut in, chuckling slightly. “It's okay, it's really very okay.”

  
  


Keith relaxed a bit, looking at Shiro finally and mumbling out a quiet, “I really, _really_ like him, Shiro.”

  
  


“I can see,” Shiro laughed, not unkindly. Shiro assessed Keith, tried to see if there was any way he could help him more. “Why were you both so nervous to tell us? You know we would only be happy for you.”

  
  


“Well, we know that _now,_ ” Keith smiled. “But, in the beginning I was just so new to it all, I hated that I didn't have the courage to come out and tell you guys. Is it normal to feel this nervous? Is it a bad thing?” Keith asked him.

  
  


Shiro thought about it for a minute. “I don't think it's a bad thing, Keith. If this is your first relationship -” Shiro waited for Keith to nod in confirmation, “- then I think it's quite normal to feel nervous. Just because you don't feel ready to come out straight away doesn't mean you don't _want_ to. I think it's just always good to communicate what you're feeling with your partner and so that way you can both work something out to make sure you're both happy in the relationship.”

  
  


Keith smiled. “Thanks,” he murmured. “I think... I think Lance and I will talk about it tonight, actually. God, just thinking about being with him makes me feel all mushy,” Keith laughed.

  
  


“I'm glad you're happy, the both of you,” Shiro smiled back. “But I better not catch you two doing it in a communal area or else I'll have to ground you both.”

  
  


" _What the--_ we haven't even _kissed_ in front of you guys, I--!"

  
  


-

  
  


“Ugh, Shiro, why did you have to tell Keith to be all mushy with Lance, I don't think I can handle seeing them spontaneously make-out any longer,” Pidge whined.

  
  


“C'mon guys, shouldn't we be happy for them?” Hunk asked.

  
  


“Well, yes, but I mean... this is a bit much,” Shiro got out as he gestured to the sight in front of them.

  
  


( After another close call with a fleet of Galra ships, they had managed to destroy most of them with Voltron, enough that the fleet had begun to retreat.

  
  


But even after the victory Keith and Lance had started yelling at each other, as usual.

  
  


“God Keith, you just _had_ to be mister big shot and strike when we weren't sure if it would work!” Lance had yelled.

  
  


“Well lucky for us it did work and now we're safe, so _you're welcome_!” Keith shot back.

  
  


“God, have I ever told you how gorgeous you are when you get all hot and bothered like this?” Lance bit out.

  
  


“No, but tell me again before I kiss you,” Keith grit out, pulling Lance in and smashing their mouths together, the both of them breaking apart every few seconds to murmur words of praise to each other. )

  
  


The three Paladins looked on as Keith and Lance had moved their impromptu make-out session to the ground, the rest of the world completely forgotten as they continued their lover's spat.

  
  


“Ugh, kill me now,” Pidge turned away to go back to the ship.

  
  


“Seconded,” Shiro agreed.

  
  


“Hey guys, let us know if you need anything; some snack bars, a condom – just hit me up, okay?” Hunk called out to Lance and Keith, running away quickly when the two threw their helmets at him in reply.  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mean girls reference's are life, ya feel?


End file.
